<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>帆を広げ by Jocelyne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983000">帆を広げ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyne/pseuds/Jocelyne'>Jocelyne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kanjani8 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyne/pseuds/Jocelyne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>どんなに不安でも 後ろは振り返らない</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>帆を広げ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aimer每次的新歌都會有種魔力唱到聽眾內心最軟弱的地方，又哭又笑，又痛又癢。對我來講是冰天雪地的東西伯利亞山脊間的太陽</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>悴んだ手の平にそっと閉じ込めていたのは 昨日までの傷や優しさと冷めた夢 </b>
</p><p>
  <b>在凍僵了的手掌間輕輕閉合的是，直到昨天所受的傷痕與溫柔而又冷卻了的夢</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“把電視打開。”</p><p> </p><p>迷濛之間聽到橫山這句沒什麼情緒的語氣，已經快要和枕頭連為一體的村上艱難的睜開已經抵擋不住睡意的眼皮，痛苦的從被子中伸直手臂向床頭櫃探去。</p><p>“唔......”</p><p>入眼即是一片黑暗——沒有開燈的酒店房間和完全被主人忘卻存在的睡眠眼罩合力阻撓著感光細胞的運作維持。</p><p> </p><p>對橫山打擾他寶貴睡眠的抱怨全部揉雜進敷衍的動作裡，村上乾脆重新閉上眼睛，放任指尖憑著記憶一陣亂按。</p><p>檯燈的旋轉按鈕“啪”的一聲響起，惱人的冷色光亮透過眼罩的邊緣滲透進來。看來大概是完成任務的村上重重的投回枕頭的懷抱，感受著床墊另外一邊不規律的凹陷和波動，心想著橫山一定捏著那個快散架的筆記本又在記些什麼所謂的「業務要領」。</p><p> </p><p>“ヨコ你是不會困的嘛。”</p><p>嘟嘟囔囔的把頭埋到被子之中小聲埋怨，村上想著明天還要早起去出外景，更加用力的拉起羽絨被閉緊了眼睛。</p><p>如果一臉睡不飽的樣子就又要被導演罵了。</p><p>久違可以接到東京的工作，不能搞砸。</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>嵐が來れば行ったり來たりで ここがどこか分からなくなる </b>
</p><p>
  <b>身处何地都無從知曉，如果暴風雨來臨的話將何去何從。</b>
</p><p> </p><p>問我睏不睏的，虧你還可以只想著睡。</p><p>橫山咬著原子筆尾端側頭看了一眼身旁全副武裝準備大睡特睡的村上，緊鎖的眉頭完全沒有放鬆下來。</p><p>電視中幾個滿面笑容揮舞著誇張動作的少年佔據了快整塊屏幕，他瞇起眼睛向電視機邊緣找去，穿過了幾層人群之後，終於發現了站在角落裡連光都只被打了一半臉的自己。</p><p>今天又沒有被分到幾句台詞啊。</p><p>努力回憶著錄製這期的時候台本上那寥寥幾處夾雜在縫隙裡的“橫山”，他看著屏幕前簇擁著主持人的那幾張臉滔滔不絕的長篇大論，還是一副少年面孔的青澀臉龐慢慢的浮起了同齡人不該有的脫力和沈鬱。</p><p>橫山摸了摸泛著枯黃的發尾，不想再去看存在感模糊成塊狀像素的自己。索性按了紅色的關閉鍵，閉上眼睛向後仰去。</p><p>即使染成金髮也就是從黑色背景板變成金色背景板啊。</p><p>明明他們做的我也可以做，</p><p>明明都是Jr.</p><p> </p><p>「關西的孩子差勁的連這點環節都做不好」</p><p>「真是沒用到連出場費都不想給你們」</p><p> </p><p>明明...並不是我的錯。</p><p> </p><p>逃出了方正屏幕裡那塊刺眼的現實，也只是把前幾天才在眾目睽睽之下遭受的訓斥更加一字一句的清晰投放在腦海裡。</p><p>雖然總是互相鼓勵著挨罵聽習慣了就好，但是明明被罵的內容並不是他的錯。</p><p>或者說，雖然按照流程看和他沒什麼關係，但是往往現場出了問題，他們是最有可能的遷怒對象。</p><p>可能...</p><p>進入業界的第一要義大概不是說話要看鏡頭，而是要學會對著各色人物深深的鞠躬並且大聲道歉</p><p>吧.....</p><p> </p><p>回憶的畫面從製作人那張唾液橫飛的嘴轉成了站在諾大的演播廳裡，被罵到手足無措的那個自己。</p><p>橫山覺得他大概一輩子都不會忘記，冷到沒什麼知覺的指尖，充血滾燙到快要爆炸的耳廓，腳邊那張不織布有一塊形狀很奇怪的破損，和彷彿完全無視他持續收場著的演播廳。</p><p> </p><p>即使準備很好的去做自己的部分，努力著把氣氛炒熱，也會被一句做過頭到搶鏡修理得很慘；</p><p>即使記得了不可以搶風頭，卻也要時刻注意其他嘉賓和主持人的一言一句。一旦場面冷下來造成空檔，不僅是會被工作人員罵，還會被按頭到嘉賓的休息室面彎著腰謝罪；</p><p>到了難度更高的出外景環節，如果沒有提前想好那些既容易展開又有內容的問題而只是傻傻的跟著台本走的話，那下次的機會就直接會被做得更好的人頂替。</p><p>這樣看來，一場訓斥還算是很好的結局。</p><p>最慘的是很不容易表現還不錯，導演很難得的點了頭，結果為了其他重量嘉賓參演的時長被通通剪掉的遭遇。</p><p>為什麼呢？</p><p>明明他們踏進鏡頭中的世界才是時間最短的，</p><p>卻被要求的比誰都要有經驗和能力。</p><p>如果一定有一個原因，</p><p>大概因為他們都是，有很多替代選項的，差勁不紅的關西孩子吧。</p><p> </p><p>不紅的人，在演藝界要去哪裡談待遇？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>這些不斷在胸口生根發芽的不甘混合著還瀝瀝在耳的嚴厲責罵加倍膨脹壓抑著肺部僅剩的那點空間。橫山深吸了一口氣，逃避一樣的睜開眼睛。</p><p>光線攀爬蔓延成詭譎紋路的房間天花板之上，恍惚中密密麻麻的寫滿了被自己重重圈起來那位導演的姓名。</p><p>明天又是和素來脾氣不好的那位出外景，也不知道做到什麼程度才算可以。</p><p>焦躁的抓了抓腦後的金色長髮，他重新低下頭盯著被自己寫的密密麻麻的筆記，腦海裡一條一條的過著明天的主持人和嘉賓都是什麼風格的表現形式。只覺得自己的靈魂大概也被紙上歪歪扭扭的筆畫困在了狹窄變形的那一點點縫隙裡。</p><p> </p><p>也還是再提醒一遍ヒナ好不容易想出來的梗明天要記得找機會用吧。</p><p>橫山揉著酸脹不已的太陽穴看著指針已經走向羅馬數字2的表面，想了想，還是戳了戳身邊把自己裹成一團還在努力入睡的村上，</p><p>“不提前想好明天怎麼表現，搞砸了回來哭我才不會理你。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>忘れることも 気づかない振りも 出来ないから臆病になる </b>
</p><p>
  <b>忘卻也好，裝作不在意也罷，之所以變得膽怯是因為做不到這一切。</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“你不是從大阪的新幹線上就拉著我開始想了嗎.....”</p><p>幾次三番被橫山騷擾，迫切想要擁抱睡眠的同伴嘶啞的聲線裡帶上了意味很濃的不耐煩。</p><p>“做好準備之後就要靠毅力和氣勢定勝負啊氣勢。”</p><p>就像是努力要說服自己被橫山翻來覆去的確認喚起的不安一樣，還只是十幾歲的孩子只好抓緊了手中的被子重複了好幾遍給自己和同伴聽。</p><p>可是畢竟還沒有成長到意志堅定的大人，內心最深處那點活絡並沒有受到主觀意識打壓。</p><p>之前被倦意掩蓋的不安和忐忑蜷縮在昏暗溫暖的環境深處，隨著瞳孔的水光慢慢鋪展開來。</p><p>阿橫真是的，烏鴉嘴說搞砸了什麼的....我也不是沒有在擔心啊....</p><p> </p><p>在同齡人都在苦惱著明天的功課和暗戀的女孩這樣的年紀，他們卻很早的就邁入到大人的世界了。</p><p>一個抹殺天性只餘算計的、需要用討好和步步為營才能存活的世界。</p><p>一個被標價成商品去計算的、只是因為不會說有趣的話，就被當成廢品替換掉的；只是因為沒有討好製作人，就被徹底判出局的；因為上層的意氣，就被斷送了整體未來的；被知心好友出賣，誣陷背負罪名的；因為想反抗黑暗和不公正待遇而被直接封殺的，這個骯髒的世界。</p><p>會有誰是游刃有餘的呢。</p><p> </p><p>更不要提那些，</p><p>素有耳聞的高級便當與便利店乾癟的麵包之間的區別，</p><p>口若懸河旁邊只能見縫插針陪著笑臉的差異，</p><p>舞台中間和靠近背景布板相差的距離，</p><p>意氣指使與彎腰低頭的待遇。</p><p> </p><p>舞台並不大，從角落到中心幾步可以丈量過去，卻無論如何也得不到可以跨過這段距離的允許。</p><p>台詞並不多，明明我可以用更加有趣特別的方式說出來，卻無論如何也出現不了我的姓名。</p><p>人人都會犯錯，何況是初出茅廬的這些無經驗小孩，可是有些人的出錯可以被包容成可愛，等待他們的就是責罵和換角。</p><p>抗議和忍受要選哪個才對呢？</p><p>無數失敗的前輩告訴他們的殘忍現實卻是，這份工作沒有你，遠還有成千上萬可供挑選願意去做的人。</p><p> </p><p>人和人生而平等嗎？</p><p>在這個世界裡，這大概從來都是個偽命題。</p><p> </p><p>不過，</p><p>村上覺得在他眼裡有怨恨世界這些的空閒還不如抓緊時間多睡睡有意義。</p><p> </p><p>“車到山前必有路啦。反正，睡不好的話可不會有氣勢，工作也不會給睏到不會給反應的人。”</p><p>既然怪不到，怨不了，現在還仍然有機會在這個世界存活下來不被徹底判出局，倒不如從頭開始認為，會變成這樣的現狀是自己努力不夠的不對。</p><p> </p><p>“還真是像你會說的話啊。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>雨に濡れ 波に揺れ 淡く狙い 不確かな旅に出る </b>
</p><p>
  <b>被雨水淋濕，在波浪上搖晃。以淺淡的目標開始了不確定之旅</b>
</p><p> </p><p>枕邊人的輕笑和台燈轉滅的聲音放大於突然安靜下來的房間四壁，村上原本昏昏欲睡的神經卻在一個節點突然變得清醒。</p><p>雖然看著橫山那個過份緊張的樣子他可以擺出輕鬆的姿態寬慰對方，但是即使是「車到山前必有路」，那也是要有車才可以的。</p><p>赤腳徒然攀山，可能在感動山神之前，就已經累死在半途了。</p><p>聽著橫山的尾音漸漸稀薄在空氣之中，他張了張嘴，試探性的拽了拽被子下橫山鬆垮的衣角。</p><p>“吶...阿橫....”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>“靠我們自己，真的可以出道嗎？”</p><p>思忖了半晌，少年深夜逐漸柔軟的心房支撐不了更好一點的說辭。兩顆小虎牙猶豫的咬了咬唇瓣，村上以往響亮的嗓音只剩下了些細碎微弱的心聲。“都被說成，那麼差勁的關西孩子了。”</p><p>總還是未經許多世事的孩子，即使平時擺出一副銅牆鐵壁的樣子，但是說不會在意也是騙人的——一直以來那些令人難過的殘酷待遇並不只有橫山在耿耿於懷。</p><p> </p><p>聽到村上在長大一點之後難得的弱氣，明明剛剛還緊張到不斷模擬情形的橫山突然就放鬆了一直僵硬著的脊背。</p><p>他拍了拍村上還緊握著自己睡衣的手，在對方轉頭看向他的瞬間，冰冷到沒有知覺的指尖毫不猶豫的捏住了村上從被子露出的臉。</p><p>“當然是，還要靠氣勢啊！”</p><p>對著被自己捏到變形的臉竭盡全力的模仿愣頭青的語氣，橫山看著村上那雙冷不防被冰到而徒然睜的滾圓的眼睛和暫時被驚嚇撕裂的失落，心裡某塊惡劣區域得到滿足的笑成了狐狸。</p><p> </p><p>“嘶....”</p><p>快要凝固成實體的嚴肅氣氛一瞬間被橫山蠻橫的打散，村上嫌棄的打掉對方的手臂，揉著自己被捏紅的臉內心發誓再也不要和橫山講心事。</p><p>“我在講正事啊！”</p><p> </p><p>“我是在講正事啊，”</p><p>床那邊的笨蛋總算不是一副流浪小狗的可憐相了，</p><p>“好運壞運都是命運，可以堅持就苟活，堅持不下去就徹底死掉。既然還沒有死掉，那就總會有可以翻身的一天。”</p><p>目的達成的橫山重新平躺過身看著從窗簾邊緣漏下的月亮，語調變得正經起來。</p><p>“都努力到現在了，總是有些收穫的吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“關東的孩子真好啊......”</p><p>明明都是同一場演出，關東的孩子就不會看著別人吃便當而自己只能蹲在角落裡喝水充飢，那大概也不會赤腳翻山，也大概不會被人罵沒用吧。</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，真好。”</p><p>感慨的尾音頓在了漫散的空氣之中，橫山雙手枕在腦後，想了想，還是把一直埋在自己內心的話說了出來。</p><p>“雖然是現在的狀況，但其實從進了傑尼斯開始，我就沒有想過退路。只要去爭取，比別人多一倍的努力的話，那大概總會有一天等到我的。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，40歲出道的愛豆也是招牌”</p><p> </p><p>“喂在你心裡是多少人排在我前面了啊。”</p><p> </p><p>得逞的把被捏臉的仇報復了回來，村上無聲的彎了彎唇角，收起了吐槽的架勢。</p><p>“我相信阿橫再努力一下就一定可以的wwww”</p><p>車到山前必有路，橫山有那麼多的才能，一定也會有他的通途。</p><p>他低著頭捏了捏自己的指尖，努力著抹掉聲音中那點小小的洩氣，</p><p>“如果我沒有出道，看著阿橫出道了我也會好開心。”</p><p> </p><p>“剛才還在大言不慚的說車到山前必有路，既然都是如果了，為什麼不去想如果你有機會出道而一定要想失敗啊。”</p><p>不是預想中的「你也要加油」之類有心理預期的安慰，對著橫山這句語氣帶著明顯彆扭的回答，村上轉頭看了看沒有什麼表情的橫山，愣了半晌，</p><p>“車到山前必有路、那、那也要有車才可以啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以說....為什麼一定要有車啊”深感無力於村上有時候過分怪異的腦迴路，橫山支起腦袋，伸出手戳了戳那顆他永遠搞不懂的頭，</p><p>“沒有車也可以划船啊，你划槳我看方向不是也能行嗎？”</p><p> </p><p>“你明明知道不是交通工具的....”反駁的話剛剛說出口，村上抬頭看著橫山皺起的眉，大腦突然捕捉到了重要的語言信息，</p><p>“欸...原來阿橫想要和我一起出道啊wwww”</p><p> </p><p>被村上可怕的找重點能力猝不及防道破內心，剛剛還一副老神在在的橫山慌亂的抬高音量對著牆壁試圖擺脫這樣的困境，</p><p>“什麼啊你、我只是說如果！如果你懂不懂”</p><p>慶幸這黑暗之中看不見臉紅，他結結巴巴的從胸膛深處擠出了一點真心，</p><p>“要、要一起出道也可以，你好好努力啊不要拖我後腿你知不知道”</p><p> </p><p>“好啦好啦我知道了，我會好好的努力爭取和阿橫一起出道，你害什麼羞。”</p><p>還我划槳你看方向的，這麼爛的口才怎麼出道ww。</p><p>雖然是帶著嫌棄語氣的心聲，但是村上那兩顆在黑暗之中也很注目的小虎牙卻是隱藏不住的歡心。</p><p> </p><p>“都說了是假設了！”</p><p>努力無視著身後的村上沒有隱瞞住的笑意，閉上眼睛裝鴕鳥的橫山手指不住的在枕頭上畫著圈，</p><p>下次再也不要安慰這傢伙了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>用了點時間冷卻一下快要發燒的臉頰，等到橫山能夠用一副比較正常的表情回頭看去的時候（其實黑暗裡什麼都看不清啊），只得到了那兩顆睡到毫無形象的小虎牙的迎接。</p><p>“真是的，睡得還真快啊。”</p><p>小鬼就是小鬼，被哄被騙都那麼容易，到頭來還是在拖我後腿，</p><p>拉了拉被村上推到一邊的被子，根本沒有大幾歲的橫山小朋友口不對心的如是說。</p><p> </p><p>有一起出道這個願望在，看著我身邊的你也在努力，我才會更拼命的不去放棄啊。</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>後悔や戸惑いに 消えた言葉たちを載せ 枯らした聲で高く遠く響き この海を越え</b>
</p><p>
  <b>承載起在後悔和困惑之間消失的話語，用枯竭的聲音高聲向遠處回響跨越這片大海</b>
</p><p> </p><p>和小時候沒有區別，能毫無戒心的在任何地方輕易睡著。</p><p>難得可以有空閒走貼心男友路線的橫山支著頭看著歪倒在副駕駛的村上，無奈的嘆了口氣。</p><p> </p><p>真是的，就不怕我把你運到哪裡賣掉。</p><p> </p><p>或許是村上眼底那片烏青和迅速滋生的白髮，</p><p>又或者是久違在這樣一個還算正常的時間裡獲得工作外的自由。</p><p>橫山放棄了搖醒他的念頭，站在車外活動了一下肩頸，輕手輕腳地打開了副駕駛的門。</p><p> </p><p>為了ヒナちゃん的痘痘不再增多這次就破例一回，</p><p>艱難的背起來他後，優質男友橫山裕站在電梯裏自我開解的想。</p><p> </p><p>比小時候沉了真多，健身真是有用。</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>噛み締めた唇で そっと確かめていたのは 選んだ日々の正しさよりも 暖かさ 在咬緊的雙唇間想悄悄確認的是，比起在選擇的日子里更加真實的溫暖</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“唔...ヨコ？”</p><p>和節目上那個被菁英形象裝扮束縛的人形立牌不同，將夢將醒間聽到熟悉的電梯提示音，村上靠在橫山質感很好的背上迷茫的蹭了蹭自己的眼睛。</p><p>視線範圍裡是橫山有些長的黑色發尾，他努力的睜大眼睛聚攏著虛焦的畫面，腦海裡卻無端想起了那頭耀眼的金色。</p><p>多少年不見那樣的橫山了，</p><p>當時連想都不敢想的生活，沒想到也持續了這麼多年。</p><p> </p><p>“出道了真好啊”</p><p> </p><p>早就接受了村上有時候過分脫線的腦迴路，橫山面對著電梯門的倒影挑了挑眉，神色無比正常的應了下去。</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，真好啊。”</p><p> </p><p>從完全無法搞懂對方一定要吵上幾句習慣成了對方做什麼都能平常心的理解，</p><p>那個時候也沒想到，他們會真的一起出道，經歷了這麼多年還在彼此身邊吧。</p><p> </p><p>還真是你划槳我看方向，另闢蹊徑到了現在。</p><p>回憶著當時情急之下的亂講一語成讖，橫山低頭笑了笑，側著頭蹭了蹭村上最近又有些長的淺棕色瀏海。</p><p> </p><p>“下來自己走？”</p><p> </p><p>得到的是撒嬌鬼非常靈活的搖頭。</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sailing miles away 誰の為</b>
</p><p> </p><p>雖然都不是會向後看的人，但是如果站在現在這樣一個節點稍微回憶一下，</p><p>那可真是，經歷了一番好了不起航程才到達了今天。</p><p> </p><p>即使不完美，不是最優選擇，不是人群之中最顯目的那個，</p><p>即使並不是那麼賣座，得不到雷動的掌聲，</p><p>即使被完全的否定，被打到了以為完全爬不起來的深淵，</p><p>即使沒有車，根本沒有什麼希望踐行車到山前必有路這句話，</p><p> </p><p>那也還有船，</p><p>還有雖然非常繞路但是同樣可以抵達的方法，</p><p>在痛苦的舉起帆，扳開船舵，面對風雨之後，也到達了今天這樣的成就。</p><p> </p><p>演歌出道的偶像也是出道，根本史無前例的全日本巡迴也可以聲名大噪，搞笑藝人般的陪襯也是可以選擇的一種模式，無人觀看下催生的戰隊故事也能有被電影化登上熒屏的機遇，被戲稱末路偶像的三十代也能女裝出單曲，當年「差勁的關西孩子」也有了接到觀光代言的一天，</p><p>在經歷了一次次的離別與相遇之後，得到的堅定也是恆心。</p><p> </p><p>沒有車可以造船，</p><p>沒有方向可以邊走邊找，</p><p>沒有光亮可以選擇把燈塔安到自己的甲板上，</p><p>只要有共同的水手夥伴在，還在我身邊持續不斷的努力，有完全不肯服輸和「根本沒有結束」的吶喊，就還會有努力邁出去的勇氣。</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shining like a lighthouse</b>
</p><p> </p><p>即使一路風雨滿肩到了現在面對的仍然是一片佈滿礁石的海域，</p><p>除了把帆揚起這一個選項之外也沒有更好的選題。</p><p> </p><p>即使連彼岸都看不到在哪裡，</p><p>持續著向北走的話，也總會找到陸地。</p><p> </p><p>把帆揚起，把燈塔永遠放在前方的位置，身旁就是同伴堅實的手臂，</p><p>那不論到哪裡都不會怯弱和畏懼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>冬の風 帆を広げ</p><p>それはまるで遠く日のあなたのように </p><p>You'll sail away</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>